


Gift

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will enjoys doing the do many times in one night. Hannibal can only do it a few. Hannibal buys Will a thing. They play with it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesardonicsalmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardonicsalmon/gifts).



> This is a request for hannimustard.tumblr.com/ - 
> 
> "where Will is being fucked so much by Hannibal  
> like if Hannibal isn’t able to because of the refractory period, he uses a vibrating dildo instead  
> Will cums so many times to the point that he passes out and/or has dry orgasms  
> also he’s tied down to the bed"
> 
> I understand that human's can't really come a million times in one night but just let me dream ok thank you x

"Hannibal, please." Will is grunted and growled in his need. His wet little hole tightening around the toy in Hannibal's hand. At first, Will had hesitated to ask for more, not wanting to put pressure on his lover that he couldn't satisfy him.

It came to a head one night after Will had had a spat with Jack and just couldn't let go of the tension. He begged Hannibal to fuck it out of him. The doctor had of course been happy to oblige him but after almost two hours and cumming three times deep inside Will's ass, Hannibal had to resort to using his fingers.

"I'm so glad you like your present, Will." Hannibal withdrew the vibrator almost all the way out and then smoothly slid it back in again. "What do you think of it so far?"

Will had his hands tied to the headboard with the scarf he had gifted to Hannibal that evening. He had known to expect something unusual from Hannibal this year but he had blushed and stuttered when, unwrapping his present, expecting aftershave, he received a mutli-function, high end model anal sex toy.

"Oh, God, I love it!" Will moaned.

"Do you think you can come one more time for me, Will?" Hannibal asked softly. "You've done so well, four times already, can you go one more time for me?"

Hannibal watched as he moved the toy gently, it's vibrations turned off for the moment. He looked to Will's red, puffy, stretched little hole. They had fucked for a while already, Hannibal had spent himself inside Will before picking up the toy and slathering it in lube.

Will had come in ribbons over his own stomach the first time. His second orgasm followed a while after that, he produced less semen the third time and by his fourth orgasm there was barley a dribble.

"I don't know. I want to, oh god I want to." He writhed and pulled down on his binds. Hannibal pressed a button on the dildo and it started to hum lightly. The low frequency tickled and teased at Will's entrance. He giggled and then groaned as Hannibal pushed it back inside.

Will struggled to hold still, his legs seeking purchase on the bed, the vibrations too light to be truly satisfying.

"More?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes, more- please." Will panted.

Hannibal pressed the button again and the toy buzzed hard in quick burst on and off.

"Ooooh! Oh, god!" Will cried. "I can't, please, Hannibal I can't." Will shook his head, looking down at Hannibal with watery eyes. Hannibal did not respond, only pushed the shaft deeper into Will's ass and licked his lips.

Will's hips switched and undulated down against Hannibal's hand. It was heaven, wonderful, agonizing heaven. He knew he could come again, could feel it deep in his groin, that hot drop of lead in his gut that would burst at any moment.

"Please, please, please, please." Will begged, what he was begging for Hannibal had no idea.

Hannibal switched the toy into it's final mode, unrelenting, powerful vibration that worked from the base of the shaft to the tip. Will's teeth grit, his ever working jaw pushed and tightened. He keened and tensed.

_Almost there, almost, please!_

"Come on, Will. Let me see you do it." Hannibal cooed from his spot between Will's legs. "You're gorgeous. You don't know what a sight you are to behold this way. Please, come for me, again. Just once."

Will's eyes rolled like that of a dying man, sweat dampened hair pressed to his burning face. He lost all sense of anything other than Hannibal's hand on his thigh and the toy deep in his ass. His cock ached, it throbbed and pulsed in time his heart. His hands clenched into fists, tied above his head in ultimate offering. 

He arched and bucked, his spine lifting his torso from the bed as he wailed, his stomach muscles contracting.

"There you go." Hannibal followed the movement of Will's body, not letting him escape the stimulation until he was satisfied that the suffering man was completely sated. "That's it, good boy. Doesn't that feel so much better, now?"

He came. He came hard and deep but nothing happened. There was no spurt of come against his abdomen to accompany his shocked lamentations. He could feel his ass clench down around the toy and his balls draw up violently. He came dry and he whimpered as it tailed off into a feeling of complete exhaustion.

Hannibal switched off and withdrew the toy gently. Will's entrance was raw and sensitive but he seemed already dead to the world. He placed the toy on the night stand and moved to untie Will's hands.

Hannibal pulled the duvet up over Will's passed out form. He would no doubt wake in a few hours sore and happy.

The doctor slipped into bed and kissed his cheek, wrapping an arm around his now unconsious lover.

"I still need to buy you a finer aftershave."

 

 


End file.
